


Sieged Rainbows: A MagzReloaded Love Story

by Epwna



Category: MagzReloaded, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epwna/pseuds/Epwna
Summary: Just two haircuts.http://twitch.tv/MagzReloaded





	Sieged Rainbows: A MagzReloaded Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire/gifts), [karma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karma/gifts), [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam/gifts), [& Magz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%26+Magz).



"I'll never be warm again," Magz thought. Apparently stranded on some yacht in the Canadian wilderness, Magz had woken to the bitter wind on her face with no idea as to how she arrived there. The only clues were the tactical gear she wore and the dogtags around her neck. "Fuze mine," they read. 

"True, true," Magz mused, knowing Karma would be pissed. 

"HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" 

A sultry but desparate voice rang through the cargo hold, followed by heavy booted steps. The soft plume of a fauxhawk preceded a battle-worn face over the starboard barrier. It was the most wonderful haircut/face combo Magz had ever SEEN. 

"Uh, hi," Magz stammered. 

"You ok, Magz?" Valkyrie asked. 

Beyond confused as to how this hoe knew her name, but too cold to ask, Magz nodded. 

"You look freezing!" V said. 

Magz' subconscious provided the nickname by default. Was she getting her memory back? V started stripping down before she could ask.

"W-what-?"

"DO YOU WANNA DIE, BITCH??" V shouted as she snuggled up to Magz, laying her clothes over the both of them.

"How could this possibly work..? You can't transfer your body heat to me while I'm still wearing this gear. Also clothes are not a blanket, we're retaining no heat." Magz would not just shut up and appreciate the hot lady in her lap, but I guess hypothermia makes you cranky, not horny.

"Well, let's try something else then..." Valkyrie whispered as she leaned in towards Magz, her eyes on Magz' lips...

"AHHHH!" Magz snapped awake, sitting bolt upright. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Magz realized she was safe in her hermit cave of a room; Valkyrie and the boat had just been a dream.

"Something wrong babe?" 

Magz looked down to see a... woman? But.. blue. Lying next to her in bed. She had pebbled skin and her pupil-less, almond eyes were squinting with concern.

"Come here, I'll help you get back to sleep," the blue woman smiled.

"WHAT THE F--"

\-- the end --

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the lesbros <3


End file.
